Love is in the air
by bravestarr
Summary: Kurt gets asked to do a show on the SS Tipton with his wife so instead of bringing a random girl he asks Carey to join him. Later Carey falls for Kurt all over again and Kurt fall for Carey as well. Will they get back together find out as you read my story.
1. They meet with out the boys

It was a sunny day in Boston when Carey Walked on to the SS Tipton. "I'm glad you're here." Kurt her ex-husbands said. "Well you did ask for me to help you and to sing my greatest hits." "About the greatest hits." "I can leave." "They are great I love them." He lied straight to her face. "Ah Carey and Kurt Martin welcome." A woman said to them. "My name is Samantha and are there any questions." "Yes what room are we in." Carey asked.

"The Mermaid suite." "What kind of room is that?" Carey asked again. "is has one bedroom..." "Just one bed?" Caery asked. "Yes." "I am going to punch you in the face." Carey told Kurt. Later that day Carey and Kurt sang for the gust on the ship. After that was over this happened… "Are you going to make me sleep on the floor just like our marriage?" Kurt asked Carey. "If I could I would, but I can't because they have cameras in our room to see if we are married or faking it to get paid." Carey replied.

"Good because I do not like sleeping on the floor." "Say did they hear what you just said." "No they did not because they can't hear what we are saying they can only see what we are doing." "O thanks for the heads up." "Kurt you would not need me to tell you everything if you just read the pamphlet." "Why are there cameras in every room?" Kurt asked. "Well it says because people pretend to be married to get gigs and because of our son Zack Martin." Carey read out loud. "That hurts." "You think." Later that night… "You better not try anything I need to sleep." Carey warned Kurt. "I won't Sweet Thang." "Now I know where Zack gets it from." Carey said madly.

"Good night Kurt." Over the loud speaker all the guest heard this. "Attention guests now the cameras can pick up sound so be careful what you say have a good night." The loud speaker turned off. "Grr." Carey said. "I thought you wanted to sleep." Kurt asked jokingly. Carey just gave his a glance which spoke for itself. "Ok I will shut up." They both went to sleep and then Carey snuggles up against Kurt during the night and he liked it and so did she.


	2. The next day

The next morning Carey and Kurt woke up and ate breakfast. Then they separated for a few hours. Then Samantha walked up to Kurt. "Where is your wife?" She asked him. "Um she wanted to have some girls only time." Kurt lied you could tell because his voice squeaked when he said it. "Well I hope you to aren't faking your marriage because I would have to through you two over board." She said with a smile. "Thanks for the heads up." Kurt said with a worried smile on his face. "Carey there you are sweet thang I have been looking all over for you."

"I was just relaxing without you." Carey replied with a big smile on her face. "Hey after the show tonight would you like to go to dinner with me?" Kurt asked his ex-wife. Carey just stood there speechless and finally she said." "I would like that." Her smile grew bigger. "I better go practice your greatest hits if I want to be ready for the show." Kurt implied. "Why are you not practicing my greatest hits?" "Well you have none." Kurt told her. "She punches him in the arm and walked away. "I would practice your greatest hits, but you have none just like me." She smiled and left him alone.

Carey got dressed for the show and so did Kurt. "You look beautiful." Kurt told Carey. "Thank you." She relied sarcastically. "Come on we don't want to be late. She implied. At the show they sang some of Carey's songs and some of Kurt's songs. After that they went to dinner. You will find out what happens at the dinner in the next chapter.


	3. Dinner and Romance

"Wow Kurt the fanciest restraint on the ship." Carey told him. "Only the best for you." "How nice." Carey said. Carey went ahead while Kurt looked into his coat. "Only if she felt the same." He said while putting the box back into his coat pocket. "Does Kurt still have feelings for me?" Carey thought to herself. They talked and ate their food. "He is so hot." Carey thought to herself. "I can't believe I thought that." She thought again.

"So how are you?" Kurt asked while grabbing her hand. "I'm great thanks for asking." Later after dinner… "Kurt I, I, I, I…" He kissed her. "She is going to slap me for this." Kurt thought to himself. Then Carey kissed him back. The Kurt held her in his arms and swung her around. Carey laughed because she was having so much fun. Later that night Carey and Kurt reminisced about when Zack and Cody where little. "Remember the time when Cody won the perfect attendance award in second grade." Carey asked Kurt. "Or the time when Zack broke the window in the gym in second grade." Kurt replied.

They laughed and just talked for hours on end. "Why do you keep changing your hair style?" Kurt asked while kissing Carey. "Well I can't decide which one I like." She replies with a smile. "Will you ever grow your hair long again?" Kurt asked Carey. "Ever since I cut is short I decided I do not want it that long again." She replied. "But you looked so hot with that hair." Kurt told her. "So I don't look hot now." She snapped back. "You do but I miss your long hair." "Ok then." She replied. They kissed some more and dreaded the arrival in Boston tomorrow. "I will be in town for a few weeks before the tour why don't you come over some time." Kurt asked Carey. "I would like that." She smiled. "When do you leave for your tour?" Carey asked with a sad voice. "In three weeks from now." "I will miss you when you are gone." Carey replied while hugging him. That is the end of chapter three.


	4. Things heat up in Boston

Back in Boston everything has changed for Carey and Kurt. They both went their separate ways to their homes. "Mom your back how was your trip?" Zack asked. "It was great Zack." "How was dad?" "He was good why do you ask?" "Well you came in all like I'm in love." "I am not in love Zack!" Carey snapped. Ring, Ring. "Hello." Carey said. "I miss you can you come over tonight?" Kurt asked. "I will be over around six." She replies.

She hung up her phone and then it rang again. "Hello." Carey said. "Hi mom." "Cody how is Harvard?" Carey asked. "It's great I just wanted to tell you that Baily and I are getting married this summer." Cody told her. "That great honey." Carey replies. "Mom you sound like you're in love?" "I am not in love!" Carey Snapped into the phone. "Ok mom whatever you say." After the conversation with Cody Zack went on his date with London and that is when Kurt arrived. "Hello I am looking for Caery Martin." Kurt asked the girl at the candy counter. "She is doing her show right now she will be done in about five minutes." The girl replied. "My name is Kurt what is your name?" "My name is Maddi." The girl said.

"Carey you look so hot in that dress." Carey blushed. "Kurt where are you doing?" Carey asked. "Showing my sweet thang a good time." Kurt replied. "O boy." Carey replied as they arrived at Kurt's place. That night Zack proposed to London and Kurt convinced Carey to stay the night. Back at the Tipton. "London will you marry me?" Zack asked. "Yes." London replied. "Yah Me." London said while clapping. Back at Kurt's place. Carey and Kurt were making out. "You look so hot." Kurt told Carey. She rested her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes. He then put his arm around her and kissed her head. Carey snuggled up against Kurt and said. "I love you." Carey whispered in Kurt's ear. "I love you to." Kurt whispered. After that he gave her a kiss that felt like it would last a life time. That is the end of Chapter four.


	5. Kurt has to go and Carey get a surprise

"Good morning sleep head." Kurt said to Carey as slowly woke up. Carey rolled over and gave Kurt a kiss. They both sat up and Carey rested her head on Kurt's shoulder. "Carey I just found out that my departure date is tonight." Kurt told her. "Tonight?" Carey said with a sad voice and a tear in her eye. They both got out of bed and Kurt made coffee. "I thought we had more time." Carey thought to herself.

"Only if I had more time." Kurt thought to himself. Later that day the tour bus pulled up and Kurt kissed Carey goodbye and then got on the bus. After the bus left Carey broke down and started crying. Later back at the Tipton… Zack opened the door. "Dad I thought you were going on tour?" Zack asked. "I changed my mind." Kurt said. "What do you mean?" "I left the band for good." "Why?" Zack asked." "I found the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with." Kurt replied." "Well if you wanted to tell mom about this she is not here she is doing her show in the lounge." "Thanks Zack." Kurt took off for the lounge and that is where he found Carey. He walked up to her and knelt down. "Carey will you marry me again?" Kurt asked while holding a diamond ring. Carey dropped the mic and put her hand on her heart and her mouth dropped open. "Yes I will marry you again." She said while smiling.

They kissed and Carey started singing again and Kurt watched her show. After her show Carey ran to give Kurt a hug. "I thought you had to leave." Carey asked while hugging Kurt. "I got on the bus to tell them I quit." "You Quit?" "Yah I quit to be with you." "O Kurt no guy has given up their dream for me." Carey said while crying. Kurt kissed her and Zack gasped and ran. "Maddi I just saw my parents kissing." "No way I thought they were divorced?" "They are, but I don't know what is going on." Zack said. "Mom dad what is going on?" Zack asked when Carey and Kurt walked buy. "We are getting married again." Carey said while jumping up and down. "In that case London and I are getting married this summer." "Both of my babies are getting married." Carey said. "Well we are going to three weddings this summer." Kurt said. "Ours, Zack's, and Cody's." End of chapter five.


	6. Telling her parents the news

"Mom dad Kurt and I are getting remarried." Carey squealed into the phone. "That bum." Her dad yelled into the phone." "I thought you would be happy for me?" Carey said with a sad voice. "Do you remember the reason you got divorced?" Her dad asked. "Yes I do." "Then tell me the story I think you need to hear yourself says this." He told her. "Well I asked his if he wanted to stay with me or run off with his band." "So what did Kurt say?" Her father asked.

"He said I want to run off with my band so we need to get a divorce sweet thang." "You see he will just hurt you again when his band has a gig he will leave you." "No he left his band for me." "Is that so." "He has changed just ask him." Carey said into the phone. "Fine I will come out and see if he has changed." Her father said as he hung up the phone. "Hey sweet thang." Kurt said as he walked in to the room. "Hey you." Carey said with a smile. Kurt Grabbed Carey and started kissing her. "Cody guesses what I am getting married to London and guess who else is getting married." Zack said excitedly. "Who?" Cody asked Zack while holding the phone to his ear. "Mom and dad." "Zack are you trying to be funny?" "No here I will send you pic of this beautiful moment." Just then Cody got a photo of his parents kissing. "Ok Zack I believe you." Cody said.

"Gross dad is kissing moms neck and grabbing her butt." Zack said with a disgusted face. "Zack don't tell me that just picturing that is gross." Cody said. Later after Zack stopped talking to Cody Kurt officially moved in to the Suit. "Kurt stop my dad is coming over." She said while laughing. "I can't you are so hot." Kurt said while kissing Carey's neck. "Same old Kurt." Her dad said as he walked in to the room. "Daddy." Carey said as she gave her dad a hug. "Hello Mr. Walden." Kurt said while trying to shake his hand but her dad just glared at him. "Zack I've been thinking about what you said earlier." Cody said into the phone. "You mean how dad grabbed moms butt?" Zack said as he walked in the door. Carey's dad looked really mad about that so mad his face turned red. Carey looked embarrassed about that. End of chapter 6


	7. Daddy is here

"Well I see where I stand!" Carey's dad said.  
Her dad would not stop yelling until Carey chimed in. "Daddy I love him!" She  
yelled. "Carey Santana Martin!" Her father yelled. She shut up. "Look Mike I'm  
sure we can come to an understanding here."

Kurt said. "There is no way I'm going to be nice to you!" Her father  
said. "Hey mom I need to know how you and dad met for my history class." Zack  
said. "Well it was my twenty first birthday and my friends took me to my first  
bar where I got super drunk." "There was a band there so we went to watch  
them." "The drummer was hot so I was trying to look at him." "The lead singer  
kept me busy." "I started to get annoyed so I was trying to leave when the  
singer grabbed my hand." During the guitar solo the singer kissed me." "After  
the show I went back stage and things happened and the next day we went our  
separate ways."

"We did not see each other  
again until the off Broadway production of Paper or Plastic." "After that we  
got married and had you guys." "That is the end of the story." "Thanks mom."  
Zack as he went into his room to finish his report. "So that's how you met."  
Her father said with an evil grin. "You told me you met in the play you did not  
tell me about the bar." Her father said.

"Well I might have left out some  
parts." Carey said while twisting her hair while turning away from her father.  
"I see you don't care if you father knows how you met your deadbeat husband."  
He father asked. "Well I knew that you would get mad so I did not tell you  
about it." Carey said. "I think I have seen enough I will be going now." Her  
father said. After that he slammed the door on his way out. End of Chapter seven.


	8. the paparazzi is sournding the Tipton

Carey went to bed because she was tired. Kurt followed her there. Carey snuggled up against him and fell asleep in his arms. Then Carey had dream that Kurt ran off with his band and left her for her best friend. "Kurt would you ever go back to your band?" Carey asked. "Well only if it is ok with you." He replied. "Well Kurt if you want to stay in the band I will let you tour in the fall and the spring." "Sounds great I will call my manager tomorrow good night." He gave her a kiss on the head and they went back to sleep.

The next day Kurt got back in the band and this happened. "Hello I'm Savannah and I just received word that the famous rock star Kurt Martin is getting married at the Boston Tipton this summer." "Who ever get a picture of the kiss will get 20,000 dollars." The reports said. "Great our kiss is worth 20,000 dollars." Kurt complained. "SO if Zack take the photo will we get to keep the money?" Carey said while laughing. "Maybe." Kurt replied. Later that day… "Mrs. Martin, Mrs. Martin over here, over here." The paparazzi said while surrounding the Tipton hotel.

Carey was covering her face with her arms and she was trying to run, but the paparazzi was everywhere. "Mrs. Martin, Mrs. Martin what is it like to be remarrying your ex-husband Kurt the lead singer of the band Steal Toe Boots?" "I, I, I…" Then Mr. Mosbey walked over and yelled at the paparazzi. They all ran out of the hotel. "Thank you Mr. Mosbey." Carey said while giving him a hug. The magazine Hot stuff had an interesting cover. "Carey Martin is speechless about her wedding, but Kurt Martin is so happy to be marring his sweet thang again. Carey read out loud. "Well it could be worse I could have said how hot you are." Kurt said while kissing her. "That is true I am hot." She laughed. End of chapter 8.


	9. Papaparazzi attack and Carey's explosios

The next day Carey and Kurt tried to leave the Tipton, but the paparazzi stopped them. "Kurt Carey!" The paparazzi shouted as they tried to get into the Tipton. The lights blinded Carey so much that she fell down. "Kurt tried to get them to leave, but that failed. Then Carey went into the lounge to rehearse for her show that night. The paparazzi somehow got in and bad things happened.

"Carey what do you think about Kurt staying in his band?" A man asked while taking photos of her. "Carey tried to run out of the lounge, but she was trapped there was paparazzi everywhere. Carey was trying to cover her face and hide, but that did not work. Then Carey decided to pretend that the paparazzi were not there and went back to rehearsing. They kept taking pictures of her anyways. After the rehearsal Carey went up to her room to sleep, but then the paparazzi would interfere with that. She opened the door to her suit and screamed. "Mrs. Martin what is it like to have your husband on tour with all the younger women. "The women are for the other members of his band!" She yelled. Another person asked why is she is marring Kurt and not his manager. "Well I want to marry someone I love." Another asked why she never washed the shirt Kurt gave her 20 years ago.

"I did wash it his sent never washed off!" She yelled in anger. The last guy asked why don't you move on with your life why are you sticking with Kurt. "Well I love him and he is the only man for me." She said. The next day Carey Martin does not want any man, but Kurt and we have proof she has the shirt he gave her 20 years ago and she never washed it. How do we know this we smelled the shirt. She won't marry Conrad Simpson the bands manager because she does not love him. Last, but not least Carey is jealous of the younger girls Kurt brings on tour with the band. That was on the front of the magazine Wordzilla. The end of Chapter nine


	10. The Wedding and the end of the story

Kurt came running into the Tipton. "Carey did you see the cover of music weekly?!" Kurt shouted. "No, but did you see the cover of Wordzilla!?" Carey shouted. Kurt shoved the magazine in her face. "Kurt Martin voted the hottest musician of the year." Carey read. Then Kurt read the magazine Carey gave him and he fainted. After he woke up they decorated the ballroom for the wedding.

The next day Carey tried on her old wedding dress and it was too small. Then London saw Carey crying about her dress and London took Carey shopping. When they got back Carey felt much better about her dress problem. Then Carey put on the dress and went down stairs. "You look so beautiful." Maddie said. "Thank you." Carey replied. Zack and Cody were helping their father get ready. "Are you excited to get back with mom?" Zack said with a nudge to Kurt's shoulder. Later that day it was time for the wedding and everyone rose for the bride. "Does anyone have any reason these two should not be wed say something now or forever hold your peace." The pastor said. "I do." Conrad Simpsons Kurt's manager said. "Why not?" The pastor said. "Well Kurt needs to stay with the band!" "Well I am staying in the band in the fall and spring!" Kurt shouted.

"Well I don't like this either!" Carey's father shouted. "I don't care what you think you did this at my first wedding!" Carey shouted. "Well lets continue." The pastor said. "Kurt do you take is women to be you wife again." The pastor asked. "I do." Kurt said while holding Carey's hands." "Carey do you take this man to be you husband again." The pastor said. "I do." Carey replied. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. They kissed and danced to the song "_In my Remains by Linkin Park_." To end the story Kurt and Carey live at the Tipton Kurt tours in the fall and spring. Zack and London got married and so did Cody and Baily. Carey still works at the Tipton and wrote some new songs. The End.


End file.
